It is common in martial arts to practice and demonstrate the breaking of objects such as boards, cement blocks, bricks, and the like. Objects are broken by strikes, blows, and kicks. Many body parts can be used, such as fists, elbows, head, knees, and feet. Typically, objects are held by an assistant. Considerable time and often skill is required to correctly hold objects so that they are not only capable of breakage, but so the neither the demonstrating party nor the holder is injured. To eliminate the need for a holder, devices have been proposed which hold objects for the demonstrator. A host of problems exist with such devices. As example, some must be attached to a wall and are often limited to a height or a limited height range. Other devices provide a means for holding a board, but not other objects. And, some such devices often pose a threat to the demonstrator due to the likelihood of part of the device being struck by the demonstrator.
Some devices provide height adjustment but in so doing cause the held object to be at an undesirable angle. Some devices solve these problems but do not provide for pivotal adjustment of the object in more than one plane. Still other devices are troublesome in use, requiring too much time or trouble to fix the object in preparation of striking. Further, other devices simply are not sturdy enough to prevent movement, thereby decreasing the chance of objects being broken. The present apparatus solves these problems.